


Serenity

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vacation, alone time, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes you on your first vacation together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

You’re instantly regretting agreeing to go somewhere with snow. 

You find yourself sitting in the passenger seat of your rental car, bundled up so tight you can barely move. Your scarf is practically wrapped around your face and you’re shivering and scowling. The heat in the rental isn’t working properly, or rather it’s not working as well as you want it to. Ryan doesn’t seem phased. With his thick jacket, full beard and black beanie, he looks like he belongs in the woods.

He glances over at you and chuckles. “Smile, we’re on vacation.”

Your scowl deepens. “I’m fucking cold,” you complain, crossing your arms across your chest. “Why did I let you talk me into this? Oh yes, let’s go somewhere with snow and rent a cabin in the woods and _freeze to death_ _!_ ”

“You’re so dramatic,” Ryan says with an affectionate shake of his head. He takes the left the receptionist at the main lodge told him about and the car turns on to a dirt road. Well, what would have been a dirt road. Now it’s nothing but tightly packed snow and ice. With every jerk and bump of the car you get increasingly agitated.

“Are we there yet?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask that.”

You sigh heavily and rest back in your seat. You have to admit, the woods are gorgeous. The setting sun makes everything look like you’re in an actual winter wonderland. You see the cabin and your scowl fades slightly. It’s a beautiful, small cabin tucked away from the “main” road. Ryan pulls up outside and turns off the car.

“What do you think?” he asks.

“It’s beautiful,” you admit. “But I’m still freezing.”

He laughs and opens the car door. “Come on, let’s get you inside and get a fire going in the fireplace.”

You help him gather your bags and food supplies before trudging through the freshly fallen snow to the cabin porch. The cabin is larger on the inside than you anticipate. The bedroom, living room and kitchen area are in one large room, with a nice-sized bathroom and closet towards the back. You bring your food into the kitchen, while Ryan puts your suitcases on the bed.

There’s a neat stack of wood near the fireplace and Ryan gets to work.

“So, no TV, no WiFi,” you tell him. “What exactly do you expect us to do for the week?”

“Spend time together,” Ryan says. “Explore the area. Talk. Have tons of sex.”

“There it is,” you say chuckling and putting some of the food in the refrigerator. “That’s why you dragged me into the middle of nowhere. So we can have tons of uninterrupted sex.”

“Well of course.”

He eventually gets the fire going and you relax a little more. He comes over and helps you put your supplies away before he pulls you into a tight hug. You’re still bundled however and he has to do most of the work. “Thanks for taking this vacation with me,” he says with a smile, unwrapping your scarf from your face so he can see you better.

“Of course,” you say, smiling back. “We’ve both been working so hard. It’ll be nice to unplug for a few days and just enjoy each other’s company. I promise I will try not to complain too much about the cold.”

Ryan chuckles. “And I appreciate that,” he gives you a small peck on the lips before pulling away. “I shall go gather more firewood to keep my woman warm.”

You laugh and start to take off your heavy jacket. “Go forth, my mountain-man hero,” you swoon.

Ryan gives you a wink and mock salute before he heads back outside. The cabin is already starting to warm up and you take off your layers until you’re down to your jeans and sweater. You remove your wet boots and set them by the fireplace so they can dry. You’re so jumpy and on edge you scold yourself. “Get it together,” you mumble, hanging your coat in the closet. “It’s just a vacation with Ryan. What are you getting so worked up about?”

A little voice in the back of your head reminds you that he’s probably going to propose, but you squash it instantly. He was not planning to before you brought it up, and he wouldn’t have had time to get a ring anyways. Still, that feeling that something big is going to happen doesn’t go away. You pull yourself together and drag your suitcases off the king-sized bed.

As you’re unpacking your clothes, Ryan comes back in carrying a large stack of firewood. “It’s getting pretty cloudy out there,” he announces. “I think that storm the receptionist warned us about is about to hit.”

“Wasn’t she just a bundle of energy?” you ask sarcastically. You drop your voice so it’s low and completely deadpan. “‘Your cabin’s over there. Hope you brought your own food. Call if you need more firewood. Oh, and a storm is coming so if it snows a lot we probably won’t be able to get to you for awhile’.”

Ryan laughs as he puts the firewood by the door. “The perfect impression,” he tells you. “I’m going to get the rest of the food just in case. Do you think this will be enough wood?”

You give a shrug. “Hell if I know,” you say putting a stack of his shirts in the top drawer of the dresser that’s been shoved into a corner. “I would grab more just to the be on the safe side. If a blizzard does come, I don’t want either of us having to go out there.”

Ryan nods in agreement and heads back outside.

Once you’ve finished putting the clothes away, you go to the kitchen area and start prepping for dinner. It was a long journey to this cabin in the snowy woods and now that the excitement is dying down, you’re realizing how hungry you are. Ryan must be hungry too so you go through all the cabinets until you find the one with the pots and pans.

By the time Ryan’s done lugging stuff inside you have a hot stew bubbling on the stove. He takes his boots off and puts them next to yours, before hanging his coat in the closet. You’re busy stirring the stew to notice him come up behind you. He waits until you put the wooden spoon on the counter and the lid on the pot before he puts his arms around your waist. He slides his hands under your sweater and you jump and yell at the coldness.

“Ah! WHY?!” you exclaim trying to wriggle free.

He’s laughing as he holds you closer and nuzzles his face in your hair. “You’re so warm and my hands are so cold.”

“They’re like death!” you exclaim, still trying to push his hands away. The initial shock of the cold is passing but it’s still brutal. “Why didn’t you wear gloves?”

“I forgot.”

You manage to get free and turn to shove him away. He is still cracking up and comes at you again. “No, no, no, god dammit, Ryan!” You scurry away but there really isn’t anywhere to go and he dives at you, tackling you onto the bed.

“Come on, let me warm up,” he says, moving his hands under your sweater again.

You shriek and laugh as you try to bat him away, but by this point it’s useless. To add insult to injury, he begins to tickle you and soon you’re both breathless and laughing hysterically.

“Okay, okay! I give!” you pant, your laugh dissolving into giggles.

“I win,” Ryan declares. His face is red, but his eyes are bright and his wide smile makes your heart beat wildly in your chest. You’ve barely caught your breath before he leans down to kiss you. You rest your hand on his cheek and kiss him back enthusiastically. But when his hand travels up to cup your breast, you pull away.

“There will be time for that later,” you tell him, gently pushing his hand away. He allows you to this time. “Now let me up, unless you want dinner to burn.”

Ryan rolls off of you with an affectionate, “Oh all right.”

You check on the food and after stirring a few times, you lower the heat and let it simmer. When you turn back to Ryan, he’s laying on his side watching you intently. “What?”

He smiles. “Nothing,” he says, absentmindedly pulling on a loose string coming from the comforter. “I just like watching you sometimes. You get this little concentration wrinkle in the middle of your forehead.” You immediately reach up to touch your head and he chuckles. “I like it. It’s cute.”

You roll your eyes lovingly as you turn to get bowls and spoons. Ryan slides off the bed and comes over to help you set the small table.

After dinner, you two sit talking for awhile. The cabin is warm, your stomach is full and you really want to curl up in front of the fire on the soft and squishy looking carpet and take a nap. Ryan looks out the window and gasps. “Whoa.”

“What?” You pull back the curtain and it’s practically pitch black outside. Even so, you can make out the huge snowflakes whipping past the window. Some of it is already building up on the ledge outside. “And there’s the blizzard. Awesome.”

“Don’t worry, we’re all safe and warm in here,” Ryan says, taking your hand. He gets up from the table and forces you to your feet. “Now that we’ve done all the boring survival stuff. I say we christen this place.” He pulls you towards the living room area. “I saw you eyeing the carpet. Want me to take you on it?”

He should get an award for going from zero to “I’m going to fuck you” in less than a second. You smirk.

“Take me?” you repeat. “I think you meant to say, ‘Do you want to let me take you?’” You lean up to kiss him sweetly. He gives a content sigh before kissing you back. His tongue gently drags along your bottom lip until you let him in. When you draw away, his eyes look glazed over and he has a goofy grin on his face.

“Yeah, that,” he says.

You laugh softly and reach up to take his beanie off. His hair is an absolute mess, but you love it and run your fingers through it as you pull him down for another kiss. His arms come around your waist and he holds you tightly, practically crushing you against him. You never get tired of his mouth moving against yours and you know you never will.

Clothes are discarded quickly and dropped carelessly all around you. Ryan silently walks over to the wall and turns off the switch, so the only source of light is the fire. When he turns back to you, you smile and reach out for him. He takes your hand and you lead him to the middle of the carpet. He pulls you into another kiss and you both sink onto the floor.

Once you’re on your back, he drags his lips down your throat and to your chest. His mouth gently closes around your nipple and you gasp, your hands sliding up his arms and coming to a rest on the back of his head. Soon his tongue is swirling and his teeth are nipping in a way that reduces you to a hot, trembling mass underneath him. You pull his head back up so you can kiss him instead. He groans into the kiss, a sound that always makes your desire instantly spike.

His hand moves between your bodies and it’s your turn to moan when he begins stroking you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers against your throat.

“Make love to me,” you respond.

You feel him smile against you as he moves his hand. He strokes himself a few times before he’s carefully pushing into you. You arch your back as he does and his lips drag up to your ear. He gently teases your earlobe between his teeth as he begins to slowly move his hips.

You wrap one leg around his waist and pull him in deeper as he thrusts back in. His mouth finds yours and you pet your tongue against his as he keeps the same, slow steady pace.

Any other time you would urge him to go faster, but not tonight. There’s no where to go. You have no where else to be. You don’t want to be anywhere else anyways. Outside the blizzard is raging on, but inside the small cabin, tucked between two trees, you’re warm, and safe, and loved.

When you feel yourself getting closer, you open your eyes to watch Ryan’s face. His eyes are closed, his forehead resting against yours as he bites his bottom lip. His arms are shaking and you know he’s trying to keep the slow pace even though he’s also close. “Faster.”

He immediately complies and you’re soon twitching and gasping as your release hits you with wave after wave of pleasure. His seems just as intense and he buries his face in your neck, moaning your name as you moan his.

He keeps moving his hips until he’s spent and slows to a stop. You kiss a few more times, just tender pecks, before he slides onto the floor next to you. “I love you,” he says softly.

“I love you too, Ryan.”

It’s warm enough in front of the fire that you don’t need a blanket. You turn on your side to face the flames as Ryan spoons up behind you. Between the warmth of the hearth and his arms, and the complete satisfaction that always comes from your lovemaking activities, you’re so ready to fall asleep. Your eyes drift close as Ryan adjusts to get comfortable, before he tangles his fingers with yours.

Something cool drags across your palm and your eyes fly back open.

You glance down in time to see Ryan sliding a diamond on your ring finger. Your heart starts pounding rapidly in your chest and you begin to breathe heavily. He is completely still behind you and you don’t make a move to look at him just yet. Instead you let his fingers slip away and turn your hand around to look at the engagement ring he just gave you. It’s not flashy or extravagant. It’s a simple gold band with a particularly nice-sized diamond on it, which glitters in the firelight.

Once you wrap your head around the fact that this is actually happening right here and now, you slowly turn around to face Ryan. His expression is neutral and you realize he’s probably waiting for your reaction. You release the tension in your body and shift closer to him. You see his shoulders relax a little.

He gives you a small smile. “Do you know it’s almost been a year?” he asks softly.

His question confuses you. “A year since what?” Your voice doesn’t even sound like your own anymore.

“Since we danced that first night,” Ryan says. “Since we both stopped pretending that we were satisfied with being just friends.”

Has it really? You do the math in your head and you’re startled to realize he’s right. Your mind is a little blown.

You also realize something you hadn’t considered before. While you had been tracking your relationship from when you officially became a couple, all those months ago in that hotel room at RTX, he had been keeping track from when you first slept together. You feel a rush of affection wash over you and every insecurity you’ve ever had about your relationship seems to just slip away.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think this past year,” Ryan continues, moving a strand of hair out of your face. “I wanted to tell you I loved you pretty much instantly. But I knew you would probably freak out. When you said it first I almost pulled this ring out right then.”

“Wait,” you say, startled. “You had it then?” That entire time you two were fooling around in your car, he had an engagement ring in his pocket. Just the thought is enough to give you heart palpitations.

Ryan gives you a half smile and nod. “I saw it on that trip. After the convention, while the guys were getting dinner I slipped away and bought it,” he confesses. “You clearly weren’t ready for me to give it to you then. But I knew I would give it to you one day. I’ve been waiting patiently for the right time.”

He sits up then so he’s leaning over you, looking you square in the eye. He doesn’t say anything. He looks like he’s trying to, but nothing is coming out. You take a shaky breath and find yourself propping yourself up on your elbows as well to be closer to him. He gently takes your left hand in his right one and holds it up so you can see the ring again.

When you finally manage to tear your eyes away from the diamond, Ryan’s smile is wider and warmer.

Before you can stop yourself, you whisper, “Say it.”

His eyes sparkle with amusement. “Isn’t that my line?” he asks. Your face also breaks into a smile and your stomach twists with excited knots. He says your name, but it comes out choked so he clears his throat and tries again.

“...will you marry me?”

The very breath seems to have been stolen from you and all you can manage is a small squeak and a nod.

“Yeah?” he asks softly.

You nod more vigorously this time, and then your voice comes back to you. “Yes,” you say. “Yes. Yes. God, yes. Yes, I will.” You slip your hand behind his head and pull him down into a bruising kiss.


End file.
